Pakt Zgnilizny
"Dalej dzieci idźcie i dzielcie się swymi darami ze śmiertelnymi. Wielu przyjmie nasz dar bez wahania, znajdą się jednak głupcy, którzy odmówią, którzy będą stawiać opór, tych trzeba zniszczyć. Mocą miliona dział, zburzymy ich domy, wpuścimy plagę do ich domów, jeśli nie chcą walczyć dla nas jako wybrańcy, będą maszerować jako nasi niewolnicy. Dalej dzieci! W imię Nurgla! Niech ten świat upadnie!" ~ Arcyheretyk Zorin, "Ojciec Plagi" zagrzewający swe "dzieci" do walki. thumb|250px|Sztandar Paktu Zgnilizny Pakt zgnilizny - znany też jako Pakt Rozkładu, jest jedną z nielicznych regularnych armii Chaosu. W tym wypadku, jak łatwo się domyśleć, bóstwem przewodnim jest Nurgle. Sam pakt został utworzony na terenie światów Sabbat pod koniec Imperialnej Krucjaty. Jego członkowie nie brali udziału w żadnej większej wojnie na tamtych terenach, gdyż w tamtym okresie, siły Chaosu były już w odwrocie. Pakt nie posiada zbyt dobrego wsparcia lotniczego, ma za to nadnaturalną wręcz zdolność do pozyskiwania nowych rekrutów, przez co może spokojnie pozwalać sobie, na duże straty wśród żołnierzy. Z tego powodu specjalnością paktu, jest wojna okopowa, którą może on prowadzić, dzięki potężnemu wsparciu z kilku manufaktorii na okupowanych przez niego światach. Kwatera główna Paktu, mieści się w sektorze Morbus, w Segmentum Pacificus, gdzie Chaos zdobył szczególnie mocną pozycję. Imperium bardzo obawia się narastającego zagrożenia w sektorze, gdyż siły Chaosu, chociaż bardzo rzadko atakują tereny poza nim, w zastraszającym tempie, rosną w siłę, wewnątrz sektora. Imperium chciałoby posłać tam krucjatę, jednak jego siły są bardzo mocno nadwyrężone przez kolejną już Czarną Krucjatę Lorda Abaddona, a atak na silnie ufortyfikowane pozycje Chaosu, byłby bardzo nierozważnym zachowaniem, w tej sytuacji. Imperialni analitycy obawiają się, że brak możliwości podjęcia odpowiednich działań, doprowadzi do powstania, drugiego sektora Sabbat. Powstanie Pakt narodził się na planecie Pristine Secundus, w czasie krucjaty na światy Świętej Sabbat. Wojska Imperialne przebijały się przez planety sektora jedna po drugiej, zadając druzgocące uderzenia, okupującym go siłom Chaosu. Młot Imperatora słabnął jednak z każdym uderzeniem i w końcu musiał się zatrzymać, kiedy natrafił na linie światów, które zmusiły wojska lojalistów do prowadzenia wojny okopowej. Zaczął się żmudny przemarsz przez tereny Chaosu. Imperium chociaż co raz wolniej, wciąż napierało na sektor i zdobywało co raz to nowe światy. Z czasem zdobywało ono co raz to dalsze tereny, wdzierając się do serca Chaosu. Chociaż każdy kolejny świat był lepiej ufortyfikowany, lojaliści nie ustawali w wysiłkach. Początkowo Pristine Secundus nie było istotnym światem krucjaty, nie zawierało bowiem żadnych surowców, ani zabudowań, które mogłyby pozwolić na prowadzenie skutecznej obrony, tak było do momentu w którym Imperium nie wdarło się głębiej w światy sektora. Przywódcy Chaosu dostrzegli w tej mało znaczącej planetce, okazje do ataku na tyły wojsk Imperialnych i rozpoczęli szybkie przerzucanie sił. Ludzkość wykryła jednak aktywność Chaosu. Nauczeni udzieloną, w przeszłości, przez Chaos lekcją, która kosztowała Imperium, miliony dobrych obywateli, zdecydowano się o rozpoczęci ataku na świat. Atak wojsk Imperialnych był całkowitym zaskoczeniem dla wojsk Chaosu, które były doskonale przygotowane do wykonywania szybkich ataków, lecz tragicznie do obrony. Imperium wykorzystało sytuacje i przystąpiło do metodycznego niszczenia floty wroga. Większość wojsk Chaosu zbiegła, dzięki szybkości i zwrotności swych jednostek, która dała im dość czasu na przygotowanie skoku w osnowę, nie brakowało jednak okrętów zniszczonych, które bez swych silników, położone zbyt blisko, po prostu spadły na planetę. Wydawać by się mogło, że taki obrót spraw, był równoznaczny ze zwycięstwem Imperium. Lekceważąc zalecenia Tactica Imperialis, generał Kanak, głównodowodzący wojsk Imperialnych, przypuścił bardzo odważny szturm na planetę. Swoją ofensywę Kanak skupił na wrakach trzech największych jednostek wroga. Szybki szturm Gwardii został jednak odparty, przez okopanych w swych zniszczonych jednostkach heretyków. Okazało się że okręty Chaosu, są o wiele wytrzymalsze niż się wydawało, a ich katastrofy przeżyła znacznie większa ilość zdrajców niż zakładano. Jednakże heretycy nie mieli szans w walce, ze znacznie liczniejszą, dobrze wyposażoną i zaopatrzoną armią Imperium. Zgodnie z zapisami z pola bitwy, z liczącej ponad trzydzieści okrętów zdradzieckiej floty, zniszczonych zostało jedenaście jednostek wroga, z czego dziesięć runęło na planetę, a jedenasta została doszczętnie spalona, przez pocisk nova, jeszcze w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Trzy z dziesięciu jednostek zostały oczyszczone w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia operacji wojskowych. Wydawało się, że ostateczne rozwiązanie problemu heretyków na Pristine Secundus, to jedynie kwestia czasu. W ciągu kolejnych dwóch tygodni, wojska inwazyjne dotarły do wraku czwartego okrętu. Tam jednak na wojska Imperialne czekała już bardzo niemiła niespodzianka. Wrak był opustoszały, znajdowano wyłącznie zmasakrowane podczas katastrofy zwłoki kultystów Chaosu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że katastrofy nikt nie przeżył. W końcu grupa ekspedycyjna dotarła na mostek statku. Tam znaleziono jedynie, wciąż żywego, kapitana okrętu. W niczym nie przypominał on człowieka. Jego ciało, dosłownie zrosło się z tronem, było nabrzmiałe i w wielu miejscach pękało, a z ropni i innych ran otwartych, wydzielał się paskudny śluz. Wielu żołnierzy po prostu zwymiotowało na jego widok. Ostatnią informacją przekazaną przez voxy, był potworny śmiech zdrajcy. Chwilę potem, cała jednostka kosmiczna, wyleciała w powietrze. Odłamki ogromnego statku, spadały jeszcze dziesiątki kilometrów, od miejsca katastrofy, a sam wrak, płonął jeszcze przez trzy doby ogniami osnowy, aż nie zostało z niego nic, poza wypalonymi, osmalonymi ścianami. W czasie wybuchu zginęły setki gwardzistów, zarówno tych którzy byli na statku, jak i tych wiele metrów od niego. Później było już tylko gorzej. W miesiąc po rozpoczęciu wyprawy, siły Imperialne zaczęła dziesiątkować nieznana dotąd plaga, roznoszona, jak się później okazało, przez wszechobecne komary. Choroba okazała się być niezwykle inteligenta. Zaatakowała wielu gwardzistów na raz, nie dość że w tym samym czasie, to jeszcze na dodatek, atak nastąpił u żołnierzy, którzy przybyli na planecie w różnym czasie. Napady choroby były zabójcze i masakrowały żołnierzy całymi plutonami. Na domiar złego, nie wiadomo było jak dokładnie roznosiła się plaga, ani jak wielu żołnierzy jest nią zakażonych. Rozpoczęto masowe badania i pracę nad szczepionką. Nie było to jednak proste zadanie. Co prawda Imperialni medycy znali się na swej pracy, ale mikroba trzeba było znaleźć, wyizolować i stworzyć skuteczny preparat, który go unieszkodliwi. Na domiar złego, pozostałe wraki statków, spadły na potężne moczary i gęste lasy, które zajmowały nieco ponad trzecią część planety. Najlepsi zwiadowcy generała, w większości zalegali teraz w szpitalnych łóżkach, umierając w męczarniach, musiał on więc polegać na nieporadnych, totalnie nieprzystosowanych do sytuacji regimentach szturmowych. Dowódcy tych nieszczęsnych zwiadów, często dopiero po fakcie orientowali się, że stracili jakiegoś człowieka, który najczęściej zapadał się, w grząskim terenie. Miał teraz nadejść okres, w czasie kampanii w którym Gwardia traciła więcej ludzi przez choroby i trudny teren, niż za sprawą wrogich sił, które były prawdziwą rzadkością. Zaczęły się szerzyć pogłoski, jakoby sama planeta, opierała się boskiej woli Imperatora. Naturalnie ludzie którzy tak uważali, byli bardzo szybko i skutecznie uciszani, najczęściej za pomocą komisarskich bolterów, którzy w tamtym czasie, mieli na rękach więcej krwi własnych podkomendnych niż heretyków. Kanak nie miał jednak zamiaru się poddawać. Chociaż wszystkie te komplikacje wstrzymały ofensywę na prawie trzy miesiące, wciąż miał dość ludzi i wyposażenia, by wyplewić heretyckie nasienie z globu. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że teraz, kiedy dostali wsparcie, zdrajcy zamieszkujący planetę, ukażą swe prawdziwe oblicze. Czwartego miesiąca inwazji, wojska Imperium, dotarły wreszcie do piątego i szóstego wraku. Z powodu zakłóceń atmosferycznych, jakie powstały zaraz po eksplozji czwartego wraku, nie było możliwe dokładne przeskanowanie terenów wokół wraków, za pomocą urządzeń orbitalnych. Z tego samego powodu, nie dokonano bombardowania orbitalnego. Znane były już sytuacje, kiedy okręt mierząc w teren gdzie zgodnie z obliczeniami powinien być wrogi wrak, trafiał we własne linie obrony naziemnej. Na miejscu katastrofy okazało się, że heretycy zdążyli już ze swoich wraków, utworzyć prawdziwe fortece. Większość poszycia rozebrano, osłabiając lub całkowicie niszcząc jedne pokłady okrętu, by wzmocnić drugie. Makrobaterie, które wzbudzają prawdziwą nienawiść Imperialnych kapitanów marynarki, teraz były zmorą jednostek naziemnych, które nie miały niczego, co mogłoby się równać z ich zasięgiem. Okazało się że działa okrętów Chaosu, równie skuteczne co w kosmosie, były także na powierzchni planety, masakrując nie tylko wrogą piechotę, ale także jednostki artyleryjskie, które miały znacznie mniejszy zasięg. Kanak wiedział, że atak pancerny, na tym terenie będzie samobójstwem. Nakazał sprowadzić z orbity wiele kanonierek typu pomsta, normalnie używanych do walki w kosmosie, a także myśliwców lighting, aby te za pomocą swych dział laserowych i wyrzutni rakiet, rozprawiły się z wrogiem. Te działania kosztowały Kanaka wielu pilotów, a co ważniejsze masę sprzętu. Tym samym osłabiał on swoją flotę na orbicie, ryzykując w razie ponownego spotkania z wrogą flotą. Rozbicie obrony artyleryjskiej, trwało ponad tydzień. Po tym tygodniu, Gwardia spróbowała przejąć inicjatywę, rozpoczynając szeroko zakrojone działania ofensywne. Niestety, pomimo rozbicia makrobaterii, większość systemów przeciwlotniczych wciąż działała, z tego powodu, ataku musiała dokonać artyleria, której przeprowadzenie, przez bagnisty teren, było prawdziwą udręką. Maszyny grzęzły w błocie, na dodatek heretycy, zdając sobie sprawę z położenia w jakim się znaleźli, postanowili przejść do kontrataku. Walki na moaczarach były niezwykle trudne. Bagniste tereny, które były zmorą gwardzistów, stały się niczym w porównaniu do zajadłych ataków heretyków. Ci doskonale wykorzystywali każdą przewagę jaką dawała im natura. Sztuka maskowania, a także niezwykła skuteczność prowadzonych działań, jasno dawały do zrozumienia, że zdrajcy z okrętów, są wspierani przez tubylców, jednak to nie znajomość terenu, ale uzbrojenie wroga było największą zmorą gwardzistów. Wyposażeni w swe miotacze żółci i innych żrących związków chemicznych żołnierze Chaosu, byli prawdziwym koszmarem Imperium. O ile na normalny polu bitwy, miały one raczej niewielki zasięg i były nieprzydatne, w starciach na większe odległości, na moczarach, gdzie sługi Imperatora brodziły, w najlepszym razie, po kolana w błocie, były prawdziwą zmorą. Rozlewające się mieszanki kwasów, nawet w niskim stężeniu, wnikały w materiał i paliły skórę żołnierzy, a żyjące w wodzie mikroby, z łatwością dostawały się do poranionego ciała, by sprowadzić cierpienie i wreszcie śmierć na lojalistów. Jedynym pocieszeniem dla Kanaka był teraz fakt, że napady heretyków, to praktycznie zawsze misje samobójcze i ginęli w nich wszyscy napastnicy, a armia chociaż niezwykle mozolnie, to jednak wciąż parła naprzód. W końcu lojaliści mogli przystąpić do bezpośredniego ataku, na pozycje nieprzyjaciela. Artyleria przez okrągły tydzień, ryła pancerz statków i masakrowała z daleka stanowiska obrony nieprzyjaciela. Najtrudniej sytuacja wyglądała przy ataku na piąty wrak, gdyż spadł on niemalże w samym centrum jednego z najbardziej niestabilnych rejonów planety. To właśnie w czasie ofensywy na niego, Gwardia poniosła najdotkliwsze straty. Wrak szósty był położony, na znacznie stabilniejszym terenie, gdzie artyleria chociaż poruszała się mozolnie, rzadko zdarzało się jej zagrzebać w błocie. Kiedy wojownicy Imperatora wpadali na pozycje przeciwnika, znajdowali jedynie konających już z wycieńczenia, lub od ran obrońców. Gwardia nie dawała im jednak szybkiej śmierci i z nawiązką rekompensowała sobie krzywdy, wycierpiane w czasie ataku na pozycje heretyków. W czasie oglądania raportów z pola walki, generała Kanaka dopadła, niezdrowa wręcz ekstaza. Zapragnął on osobiście udać się na miejsce swego zwycięstwa, nad heretycką bandą, która stawiała mu czoła przez prawie dwa miesiące, nim wreszcie jego siłom, udało się zmasakrować załogi wraków i chociaż doskonale wiedział, że wojna nie jest jeszcze wygrana, nie miał zamiaru się ograniczać. Teraz Gwardia Imperialna, miała naprawdę przejąć inicjatywę na polu walki. Ostatnie trzy wraki, rozbiły się na terenach gęsto zalesionych, gdzie mokradła w prawdzie wciąż występowały, ale były one niczym, w porównaniu do tego, z czym Gwardia musiała się borykać do tej pory. Kanak wykonał bardzo sprytny manewr. Nie chcąc po raz kolejny wdawać się w walkę partyzancką z heretyckimi siłami, nakazał on eskadrom swoich kanonierek, zrzucić napalm, by w ten sposób oczyścić drogę dla swoich wojsk. Plan był dobry i co ciekawe powiódł się bez najmniejszy komplikacji. Generał wiedział że wróg szykuje pułapkę, nie obchodziło go to jednak, wydał rozkaz do prowadzenia jak najszybszego szturmu, chciał mieć już tą kampanie za sobą. Zwiady powietrzne, początkowo nie wykazywały niczego niepokojącego, aż nie zbliżyły się do wrogich wraków siedem i osiem, na odległość około trzech kilometrów, wówczas zauważono, że dziwna zielona mgła, która do tej pory występowała w niewielkim stężeniu, staje się znacznie gęstsza. Nagle kontakt z pilotami maszyn zaczął się urywać, jeden po drugim, znikali oni w dziwnej chmurze gazu, w którą wlecieli. Z liczącego dwanaście maszyn szwadronu, mgłę opuściły trzy, poważnie uszkodzone. Korozja przeżerała ich silniki i obwody. Na dodatek prąca bardzo szybko przed siebie, rządna zemsty armia Imperialna, znajdowała się już tylko siedem kilometrów od wraku ósmego i piętnaście kilometrów, od wraku siódmego i obie armie, powoli wkraczały w obszar działania mgły. Kanak zarządził natychmiastowy odwrót i wtedy jak na komendę, zerwał się potężny wiatr, który pchnął mgłę prosto na szeregi lojalistów. Oczywistym było, że potworny gaz, jest dziełem heretyków, jednak dowódca lojalistów musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że owa kampania nie skończy się tak szybko, jak to sobie zaplanował. Mimo bardzo szybkiego odwrotu i dobrej organizacji, na tym ataku, Imperialni stracili kilkanaście basilisków i kolejnych, dobrych ludzi, którzy mogliby jeszcze przez wiele lat walczyć za Imperium, gdyby walczyli na froncie, do jakiego zostali przeszkoleni. Wojna rządzi się jednak swymi prawidłami i nie miała zamiaru oszczędzać lojalistów. Kanak posiadał w swych szeregach tylko jeden regiment, przystosowany do walki w tak toksycznych warunkach, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę właściwości żrących gazu, nie mógł on być pewny nawet tych ludzi. Mimo to zdecydował się posłać ich, w stronę wraku ósmego. Na szczęście toksyczna mgła, okazała się być nieszkodliwa, dla hermetycznie odzianych żołnierzy Kanaka, jednakże pazury, bagnety i noże, nieumarłych gwardzistów, którzy polegli w czasie odwrotu, już tak. Może wyniszczone gazem, zaropiałe, owrzodzone i przeżarte rozkładem potwory, nie były zbyt rozgarnięte, czy też szybkie, ale nadrabiały to wytrzymałością. Pozbawione dłoni czy też nogi, nadal maszerowały, czy też pełzły na wroga, a jedynym sposobem na ich zatrzymanie, było wypalenie mózgu, najlepiej karabinem laserowym, ustawionym na pełną moc. Na domiar złego, co jakiś czas trafiał się osobnik, który potrafił używać posiadanej przez siebie broni. I chociaż taki trup, trafiał najwyżej raz na kilkadziesiąt strzałów, przy absolutnie zerowej widoczności u gwardii, która wydawała się być doskonała u nieumarłych, było to bardzo poważnym problemem. W końcu osaczony zewsząd oddział gwardzistów dotarł do miejsca katastrofy, by ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkryć, że statek zniknął, a w ogromnym kraterze po nim, znaleziono tylko skomplikowaną maszynerię uwalniającą całe tumany gazu, a z każdą sekundą było go co raz więcej. Nie czekając na zezwolenie dowództwa, lojaliści wysadzili generator gazu. Bez niego stężenie obniżyło się na tyle, by możliwy był ponowny atak z powietrza, tym razem na wrak numer siedem. Piloci myśliwców także namierzyli i zbombardowali drugi, potężny generator gazu. To co odsłonił brak mgły, przyprawił Kanaka o białą gorączkę. Oba okręty zniknęły, za to ostatni, najmniejszy, dziewiąty okręt, według raportów, był w pełni sprawną, niemal czterokrotnie większą niż poprzednio, szykującą się do odlotu jednostką. Kanak osobiście prowadził szturm, idąc do walki wszystkim co miał. Czołgi, artyleria, i całe regimenty piechoty, wszystko to miało zatrzymać wroga. Nie dbał już o życie swoje ani swoich ludzi, liczyła się dla niego już tylko krew, krew heretyków, którzy mieli zginąć ku chwale krwawego Imperatora. W czasie tych ośmiu miesięcy walk, każdy zdążył już zauważyć, że generał popada w obłęd, jednak nikt nie ośmielił się powiedzieć mu tego w twarz. Atak był nie skoordynowany, źle przeprowadzony, ale o dziwo skuteczny. Heretycy tracili jeden punkt oporu za drugim. Każdy normalny dowódca zauważyłby, że idzie prosto w pułapkę, lecz opętany żądzą mordu Kanak, nie zwracał uwagi na nic. Zabijał tylko swym odnalezionym we wraku pierwszego okrętu toporem, kolejnych zdrajców. Przelewał ich krew, a ta zalewała jego ciało, dodając mu sił. Powoli dowódca Gwardii przeistaczał się w potwora. Basiliski otworzyły ogień w stronę okrętu. Setki pocisków poleciały prosto w ogromną maszynę, lecz żaden nie sięgną celu. Osłony osnowy były już aktywne, a pociski po prostu znikały w innym wymiarze. Nie mogący się dostać na pokład jednostki generał, wydał rozkaz przeprowadzenia bombardowania orbitalnego. Pomimo wyraźnego sprzeciwu dowódcy floty, w końcu dowodzący nią komodor zgodził się. Zezowanie okazało się być w tym wypadku fatalne. Pociski które winny nieść ogień zemsty heretykom, spadły prosto na pozycje lojalnych Imperatorowi żołnierzy obsługujących basiliski. Wtedy jednak uaktywnił się okręt Chaosu. Przez cały czas od jego zauważenia, kapłani maszyny na orbicie, zastanawiali się, jak heretycy mają zamiar przetransportować go na orbitę. Odpowiedź była prosta, nie zamierzali. Silniki osnowy uruchomiły się kompletnie niespodziewanie. Jasnym było dlaczego heretycy nie stawiali dobrego oporu, dowódcy musieli być zajęci odprawianiem plugawego rytuału, który pozwoliłby im na bezpieczne uruchomienie silników osnowy, z powierzchni planety. Do tego potrzebna była ofiara, spora ofiara, nieświadomie, ofiary tej dostarczył generał Kanak, dzięki swemu wspaniałemu bombardowaniu. Razem z okrętem, zniknął spory kawał powierzchni planety, zabierając ze sobą zarówno lojalistów, jak i nie chronionych w żaden sposób heretyków. Okręt był zwrócony tyłem do atakującej go armii, jak się okazało, nie bez przyczyny. Aktywowane silniki wyemitowały potężny impuls energii immaterium, która spadła na zastępy lojalistów. Kompletnie nieprzygotowani na taki atak żołnierze, oszaleli na skutek wystawienia ich na działanie mocy spaczni. Wielu z nich zmieniło się w zmutowane bestie, dla których jedynym wybawieniem była śmierć, z rąk towarzyszy broni. Nie wiadomo jaki los spotkał generała Kanaka, lecz miał on się już nigdy nie pojawić, w archiwach Imperialnych. Pomimo ogromnych strat, wliczając w to zniszczenie całych dywizji pancernych, a także całkowite rozbicie trzech regimentów gwardii i śmierć ponad połowy przydzielonych wojsk, jakie generał otrzymał pod komendę planeta ostatecznie wpadła w ręce Imperium. Chaos miał jednak wkrótce zemścić się, za odebranie mu Pristine Secundus. Piętnaście lat po tym wydarzeniu, nad planetą ulem Pestilentia pojawiła się pojedyncza, nieznana nikomu jednostka. Mierzący około czterech kilometrów okręt, wzbudził strach, w żołnierzach nielicznej i słabo wyszkolonej floty marynarki, która miała za zadanie czuwać, nad bezpieczeństwem ula. Nie figurował w żadnych rejestrach, nie przypominał żadnego znanego modelu jednostek Chaosu, bardziej przypominał kosmiczny wrak. On sam był otoczony chmurą gazu, jego poszycie przeżerała korozja i porastały je proste organizmy. Bez zastanowienia dowódca floty, wydał rozkaz do ataku. Dziesiątki pocisków z zaledwie kilku niszczycieli, jakie stacjonowały na orbicie, poleciały prosto w nieznaną jednostkę. Żaden z pocisków nie dotarł jednak do celu, osłony immaterium, skutecznie pochłaniały wszystkie pociski, jakie tylko zbliżały się do okrętu. Okręt odpowiadał ogniem bardzo rzadko, zwykle tylko po to, by przeładować tarcze na okręcie przeciwnika. Wtedy jednostkę Chaosu opuszczały dziesiątki dronów plagi Nurgla, specjalnie wyposażonych w silniki odrzutowe, a także nieliczne valkyrie. Drony plagi były niezwykle małe, mogły więc bez trudu unikać ognia nieprzyjaciela i za pomocą swych wyrzutni rakiet, eliminować stanowiska obrony przeciwlotniczej. Kiedy tylko te zostały unieszkodliwione, jednostki desantowe porozbijały wrota hangarów i wpadły do wnętrza statków kosmicznych. Większość z nich, nawet nie próbowała lądować. Piloci, zwykle tracąc życie, rozbijali maszyny. Zaraz po "lądowaniu" uaktywniały się, ukryte na pokładach maszyn emitery gazu, tak znienawidzonego, przez gwardzistów z Pristine Secundus. Kiedy już wszystkie statki lojalistów były zainfekowane dziwnym gazem, okręt Chaosu przypuścił bezpośredni szturm na okręt dowodzenia Imperium. Potężna jednostka zdrajców, wbiła się w o wiele mniejszy krążownik lojalistów, w połowie manewru wymijającego. W rezultacie okręt heretyków, zdołał unieszkodliwić prawie wszystkie silniki zdrajców. Jednak nie to było najgorsze. Pomimo doskonale widocznego zwycięstwa, okręt Chaosu wciąż parł naprzód, na pełnej mocy, jakby jego dowódca chciał spaść na planetę. Na chwilę przed tym jak oba, zakleszczone w sobie okręty, zaczęły wchodzić w atmosferę, z pokładów zdrajców, wyleciała eskadra samolotów typu valkyrie, po jednym na każdy okręt lojalistów. Początkowo wydawało się, że wejście w atmosferę, na pełnej mocy silników, to samobójstwo. Heretycy wykorzystali jednak jako swoją osłonę Imperialny krążownik, którego znaczna część zdążyła już spłonąć w atmosferze, a dodatkowe wsparcie, zapewniała wciąż utrzymująca się chmura gazów. Po tym przejściu okręt zaczął gwałtownie hamować. Na tyle gwałtownie, że pozbył się swego balastu, w postaci okrętu Imperialnego z którym się zderzył. Lojalistyczna jednostka spadła w sam środek jednej z iglic mieszkaniowych. Już wtedy zamiast dymu, czy też ognia, z wraku wylatywała dziwna, zielona mgła. Statek zdrajców spadł u wrót jednego z największy kompleksów manufaktorum na planecie. Z wraku, niemal natychmiast wypadły całe rzesze heretyków. Potężne makrobaterie, zapewniały szarżującym zdrajcom potężne wsparcie artyleryjskie, podczas gdy sama armia heretyków, składała się zarówno z normalnych ludzi, jak i zmutowanych potworów. Tą drugą siłę, stanowili głównie, żołnierze, będący trzonem armii uderzającej na ostatni okręt, w bitwie na Pristine Secundus, których ciała, umysły i dusze, wystawiono na działanie czystej mocy immaterium. Jak się później okazało, obłok gazu, który ochronił okręt heretyków przed wypaleniem, został utworzony z ziemi, wyrwanej z tamtego globu. Wypaczony przez osnowe, będący w pobliżu heretyków, gaz zawierał nieskończoną ilość drobnoustrojów. Nawet w sytuacji, gdy lądowanie przeżywała jedna na miliard komórek, ta garstka ocalałych, wystarczyła, by zacząć zarażać i dręczyć populację. W czasie tej kampanii, sławne stało się imię Zorina, zwanego też Ojcem Plagi. To właśnie ten mroczny mechanicus, zaprzysiężony Władcy Plag, od samego początku kierował kultami Chaosu, które najpierw broniły Pristine, a następnie przeprowadziły bardzo skuteczną inwazje na Pestilentie. Słabo wyszkolona i bardzo podatna na sugestie obrona planetarna, załamała się w ciągu zaledwie kilku tygodni. Przerażeni potęgą rozprzestrzeniających się plag obywatele, sami lgnęli w ramiona heretyków, którzy obiecywali im ukojenie bólu i wyzwolenie spod bata obłudnej szlachty, władającej planetą, która nie troszcząc się o dobro obywateli, których ślubowała chronić, zabarykadowała się w swych pałacach, mając w głębokim poważaniu resztę populacji. Zostali oni szybko zniszczeni, za pomocą bombardowania orbitalnego, przeprowadzonego przez zajęte już jednostki w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Tak samo zniszczona została latarnia astropatyczna, która nadawała sygnał o pomoc. Bardzo szybko przerwany, sygnał zaginął w odmętach setek informacji, przekazywanych przez Imperialną administrację. W ten sposób, herezja która na normalnie zarządzanym świecie, została by stłumiona w zaledwie kilka dni, zdołała zdobyć świat ul i jego kilku bilionową populację, a ponieważ ci którzy zostali pobłogosławieni darem Nurgla, nie musieli przyjmować pokarmów, szybko planeta przestawiła się wyłącznie na produkcje zbrojeniową. Niedługo potem do sektora zaczęły ściągać inne heretyckie bandy boga zgnilizny, a utworzona przez Zorina społeczność, zwana od tamtego czasu Paktem Zgnilizny, miała szybko stać się liderem całej heretyckiej machiny wojennej w już i tak upadającym sektorze Morbus. Organizacja W odróżnieniu od większości band Chaosu, w Pakcie Zgnilizny można łatwo zauważyć dobrze zorganizowany podział społeczeństwa. Heretycy Zorina, nie są bezładną zbieraniną maruderów, ale sprawnie zarządzanym społeczeństwem, w którym każdy członek kultu, ma swój ściśle określony zakres obowiązków. O ile sprawna organizacja wojska, nie jest raczej czymś niezwykłym i każdy kult złożony czy to z renegatów Gwardii Imperialnej, czy też Planetarnych Sił Obronnych, potrafi zorganizować się w skuteczną siłę militarną, o tyle zbudowanie dobrze prosperującej struktury, przypominającej państwo, jest czymś bardzo rzadkim. W kulcie Zorina, panuje bardzo rygorystyczny podział na trzy grupy społeczne. Każda z nich ma zupełnie inne cele, a należenie do takowej, gwarantuje zupełnie inne opcje awansu społecznego. Naturalnie wszystko tutaj obraca się wokół wojska i prowadzenia działań militarnych, jednak Pakt Zgnilizny, posiada ogromne zaplecze robotników, którzy swoją liczebnością, przerastają nawet świadomych członków formacji militarnych. Kolejno grupami organizacyjnymi paktu są: Kreacja Kreator (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Kreator Paktu Ogrodnik (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Ogrodnik Paktu Ogar (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Ogar Paktu Drony Plagi (Pakt Zgnilizny).png|Drony Plagi Paktu Jest to najmniejsza i jak zwykle w takich wypadkach, najważniejsza spośród grup społecznych. Jej członkowie pełnią nie tylko funkcje administracyjne, ale także są nieodzownym elementem społeczeństwa, dzięki któremu ma ono kontakt z Nurglem i otrzymuje od niego wiele darów. Do Kreacji zalicza się nie tylko jej członków, ale także wszystkie tworzone przez nich istoty, jakie wspierają Pakt w wysiłkach, niesienia darów Władcy Plag, do wszystkich nieświadomych, którzy nie zdają sobie sprawy jego potęgi. Kreacja jest też jedyną grupą, która nie ma jasno określonego łańcucha dowodzenia. Jej członkowie są najczęściej podlegli przywódcom pozostałych dwóch grup, dzięki czemu może być ona zawsze wykorzystywana w taki sposób, jaki będzie najbardziej użyteczny, dla reszty Paktu. Najważniejszą częścią tej grupy są tak zwani Kreatorzy, czyli ludzie wybrani przez samego Nurgla, aby być twórcami jego dzieci. Kreatorem często, (chociaż nie jest to reguła), zostają psionicy, ze względu na swoje moce powiązanie z mocami immaterium. Sam rytuał przemiany w kreatora, to bardzo skomplikowany i trwający wiele lat proces, w czasie którego ciało człowieka zmienia się nie do poznania. Otrzymuje on liczne dary od Pana Zgnilizny, od samych przemian cielesnych, które są symbolem jego funkcji, przez dostęp do wielu nadnaturalnych umiejętności, takich jak chociażby zdolność do wprowadzania zmian w ciałach innych śmiertelników, czy przyzywanie istot z osnowy. Mogą oni też sprowadzać różne klątwy Nurgla, na tych którzy nie chcą przyjąć jego błogosławieństwa i odrzucają dar nieśmiertelności. Wówczas żołnierze wroga, muszą mierzyć się z samą osnową. Kiedy ich ciała dosłownie rozpadają się pod wpływem plag znacznie groźniejszych niż te z którymi mają do czynienia w czasie normalnej walki, a pojazdy opancerzone, mające zapewnić żołnierzom bezpieczeństwa, rozsypują się z powodu korozji, która w czasie normalnej walki z siłami Paktu, potrzebuje miesiąca, aby na dobre unicestwić pojazd, a w chwili ataku osnowy, wystarczy zaledwie kilku sekund, praktycznie każdy lojalista składa broń, lub jeśli jest zbyt głupi, nadal staje do walki a w konsekwencji, najczęściej zmienia się w Nosiciela Zarazy i sam niesie śmierć tym, których miał chronić. Dzięki kreatorom powstaje wiele sług Paktu, takich jak chociażby Ogrodnicy. Chociaż te powolne, oślizgłe, i pokraczne monstra, wydają się być bezużyteczne na pierwszy rzut oka, są bardzo szanowane w szeregach Paktu. Ogrodnikiem może zostać osoba, która chociaż deklaruje wielką chęć służenia w szeregach Papy Nurgla, nie nadaje się do zbyt wielu rzeczy, chociażby z powodu bycia kaleką. Jest to bardzo szanowana funkcja, ponieważ otrzymawszy całkowicie nowe ciało, Ogrodnicy mogą pełnić funkcje opiekunów dla Ogarów Plagi, czyli najważniejszych istot tworzonych przez Kreatorów. Jak wszystkie dzieci Nurgla, są oni całkowicie odporni na ból, nie są jednak demonami, więc pomimo bardzo nietypowego wyglądu, nie odrodzą się, kiedy ktoś pozbawi ich życia. W siedzibach Paktu Ogrodników można spotkać, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, w ogrodach. Owe ogrody są zwykle moczarami, położonymi na zalesionych terenach danego świata, lub w przypadku miast uli, najniższymi ich poziomami, które często służyły wcześniej za ścieki. Tam rozwijają się wszystkie plagi, jakimi dysponuje Pakt. To właśnie z tych ogrodów, pozyskiwane są trucizny, z których potem tak chętnie korzystają wysłannicy Plagi i Wiary, w szerzeniu swej mądrości. Ale rola Ogrodników nie ogranicza się jedynie do tej jednej, z której wywodzi się ich nazwa. Często można ich spotkać także na polach bitew, kiedy prowadzą rzesze Niewiernych, by ci mogli odkupić swoje winy, walcząc w imieniu Papy Nurgla, z innymi którzy odrzucają jego dary. W owych ogrodach, dorastają wspomniane wcześniej Ogary Plagi. W rzeczywistości są one demonami, jednak z powodu bardzo sprzyjających warunków, jakie stwarzają owe ogrody, słudzy Paktu, praktycznie nie potrzebują ofiar, aby przyzywać je i utrzymywać w wymiarze materialnym. Jak wszystkie twory Kreacji, Ogary pełnią więcej niż jedną funkcje w Pakcie. Ich podstawową funkcje można by porównać do zwierząt dojnych, które dostarczają wielu przydatnych surowców, lojalistycznym rolnikom. Z licznych otworów w ich ciele stale wyciekają różne jady i wydzieliny, które są najpierw gromadzone przez Ogrodników, a następnie szeroko wykorzystywane przez wojowników Paktu, zarówno w miotaczach jadu, które można porównać do miotaczy ognia, czy też zmienione w gaz, ładowany do pocisków, a następnie wykorzystywany w czasie ostrzału czy bombardowania. Broń biologiczna powstająca w ogrodach Paktu, to prawdziwa udręka lojalistów, którzy ze wszystkich sił starają się obronić przed darami Nurgla. Owe ogary sprawdzają się także w czasie wojny okopowej, która jest specjalnością wojsk Paktu. Dzięki swym wydzielinom, demony te mogą z łatwością podkopywać się pod liniami wroga, robiąc to ciszej niż jakakolwiek maszyneria wojskowa. Ponieważ gleba, przez którą przechodzą potwory, po prostu się rozpuszcza, praktycznie nie da się zarejestrować, aktywności wroga, dopóki ten nie przypuści szturmu. Na dodatek, demony potrafią wydzielać różne rodzaje śluzu, różnymi częściami skóry. Oznacza to że śluz wydzielany przodem ciała, który rozpuszcza glebę, w dalszej części ciała będzie utwardzał ściany. Jest to spore ułatwienie, dzięki któremu heretycy nie muszą obawiać się zawalenia tunelu, pomimo faktu iż ten nie posiada żadnych podpór. Same potwory są jednak bardzo powolne, więc nadają się do kopania tuneli, czy też bycia stworzeniami "dojnymi", za to są kompletnie bezużyteczne, jeśli chodzi o przeprowadzania otwartego szturmu na linie wroga. Ostatnimi, tym razem typowo militarnymi jednostkami Paktu, są Drony Plagi. W zasadzie ciężko jasno sklasyfikować te demoniczne pół-maszyny, które całymi chmarami krążą nad siedliskami Paktu Zgnilizny, chroniąc go przed atakami z powietrza. Armii Zorina, nie brakuje porządnych wojowników, czy też artylerzystów, cierpi ona za to na poważny niedostatek prawdziwych jednostek latających. Nieliczne posiadane przez Pakt Valkyrie, są używane jedynie do bombardowań, gdyż piloci armii arcyheretyka, nie znają się na porządnej walce powietrznej. Z tego powodu, aby uchronić się przed atakami z powietrza, praktycznie każda większa osada Paktu, posiada naziemny system obrony przeciwlotniczej. Nie chcąc jednak polegać wyłącznie na celności swych ludzi, Zorin stworzył coś co będzie w razie ataku powietrznego, trzymało przeciwnika z daleka od jego miast. Wykorzystując swoje emitery gazu, utworzył potężne chmury, w których zwykle latają całe roje Dronów, chroniących miasta od ataków. Sam gaz, ma dość duże właściwości żrące, by uszkodzić samolot który zbyt długo będzie przebywał w obszarze jego działania. Drony mogą być też jednak wykorzystywane do ataków, by w czasie wojny, przypuszczać nagłe ataki powietrzne, na linie umocnień wroga. Wówczas jedynym schronieniem dla wojska jest bunkier, lub potężna ściana ognia zaporowego, najlepiej prowadzona z kilku działek przeciwlotniczych jednocześnie. Drony Plagi są o tyle problematyczne dla wojsk lojalistów, że przez bardzo małą ilość ciepła jaką wytwarzają, są trudne do namierzenia, dla zautomatyzowanych systemów obronnych, a ich mały rozmiar i spora zwrotność, sprawiają że jeszcze trudniej trafić je za pomocą sterowania manualnego. Podsumowując Kreacja bazująca głównie na bytach osnowy, jest jedną z najważniejszych, jeśli nie najważniejszą częścią Paktu, gdyż to dzięki niej ma on znacznie większe zainteresowanie i pomoc ze strony Władcy Plag, który bardzo przychylnym okiem patrzy, na rozwijające się dzięki jego mocy, dzieci Zorina. Sam arcyheretyk, za sprawą swego dzieła, ma niemałą szanse, by wkroczyć w szeregi nieśmiertelnych demonów. Wiara Wierny (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Wierny Paktu Oddany (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Oddany Paktu Insektonośca (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Insektonośca Paktu Wybraniec (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Wybraniec Paktu Kaznodzieja (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Kaznodzieja Paktu Jest jedyną częścią paktu, złożoną wyłącznie z ludzi świadomych, czyli takich którzy dobrowolnie oddali się mocy Pana Rozkładu. Nie zostali oni jednak naznaczeni, tak jak Kreatorzy, byli też w pełni sprawni, więc nie było też potrzeby przemieniania ich w Ogrodników. Wśród wiernych istnieje bardzo duża przepaść, w kwestii władzy jaka zostaje oddana w ręce poszczególnych członków kultu. Jedni przedstawiciele Wiary, mogą być jedynie szeregowymi pracownikami fabryk, czy też pospolitymi żołnierzami, najważniejsi jej członkowie, zajmują natomiast bardzo wysokie pozycje, zarówno w sztabach wojskowych, jak i manufaktoriach Paktu. Członkowie Wiary mają w zasadzie najszerszy wachlarz, zarówno praw jak i obowiązków. Jest to też chyba jedyna grupa społeczna, której członkowie bez względu na stopień, szanują się nawzajem, w przeciwieństwie do Plagi, która w zdecydowanej większości składa się z ludzi nieszanowanych. Członkowie Wiary zajmują się praktycznie wszystkimi aspektami życia Paktu, z tego powodu jej przedstawiciele są widywani równie często w miastach, jako pracownicy fabryk, napędzających przemysł, jak i jako wojownicy na polach frontu. Tym razem zaczynając od samego dołu drabiny społecznej, Wierni. Jest to jak łatwo się domyśleć podstawowa siła robocza Paktu. To właśnie oni po okiem, bardzo szeroko pojętych Kaznodziejów, wytwarzają broń, amunicje, pojazdy, pancerze, zarówno dla siebie samych, jak i milionów żołnierzy, którzy właśnie zmagają się, lub będą się zmagać, z siłami Imperium, czy też innych głupców, którzy sprzeciwiają się mocy Nurgla. Takimi głupcami są chociażby orkowie, którzy dowiedziawszy się o wojnie w sektorze, stale szukają okazji do walki, przysparzając tym problemu, zarówno heretykom jak i Imperium. Co ważne Wierni nie pełnią jedynie roli motoru napędowego dla machiny wojennej, ale także zmagają się na frontach, chociaż ich rola nie jest tak oczywista jak mogłoby się wydawać, na pierwszy rzut oka. Wierni rzadko walczą jako jednostki idąca bezpośrednio na wroga, chyba że naprawdę tego chcą, by pokazać swe oddanie Władcy Plag, lub dlatego że chcą zyskać nowe dary, a także podnieś swoją rangę w społeczeństwie. Niesie to ze sobą pewne konsekwencje, ale o tym później. Na froncie, wierni najczęściej działają jako obsługa dział artyleryjskich, obrony przeciwlotniczej, załga czołgów, lub piloci Valkyrii. Chociaż stanowią część regularnej armii i dobrze prosperującego społeczeństwa, nie ma wśród nich żadnych reguł, określających ich ubiór, czy to na froncie czy poza nim. Trzymając się szlaku wojennego, kolejną częścią Wiary, są Oddani. Jak już wspomniałem, wstąpienie na ścieżkę wojny niesie ze sobą konsekwencje. Kto w Pakcie, wstąpi na ścieżkę wojny raz, już nigdy z niej nie zejdzie. Oddanymi zostają najczęściej Ci którzy mają na swoim koncie już kilka większych bitew i dziesiątki mniejszych potyczek. Oddanych można bardzo łatwo poznać, po nabrzmiałych ciałach, pokrytych bliznami, których nabawili się w czasie walk. Ponieważ nie czują bólu, Oddani zwykle nie wyjmują odłamków ze swego ciała, gdyż pokrywając się ropą, zbliżają ich do Nurgla, a tym samym zwiększają ich pozycję w społeczeństwie. Dość powolni, za to dobrze uzbrojeni, są prawdziwym koszmarem żołnierzy, którzy muszą zmagać się z nimi w walce wręcz. Wynika to z faktu, bardzo popularnych wśród tego typu wojowników, noży zarazy. Te pobłogosławione jadem samego Nurgla bronie, są w stanie skorodować i przebić każdy pancerz, a pozornie tępe ostrza, doskonale tną żywą tkankę. Jednak to nie zadawane rany są tu problemem, ale ich następstwa. Podobnie jak w przypadku ataku psionicznego, ludzie ranieni tą bronią, z czasem mogą przeobrazić się, w Nosicieli Zarazy. Dalej Oddany może stać się jedną z dwóch różnych form. Jest to swego rodzaju awans i oznaka uznania ze strony Papy. Co ważne, to osnowa decyduje o tym jakie i kiedy zajdą zmiany u poszczególnych Oddanych. Pierwszą z form, w jakie mogą przemienić się Oddani są Insektonoścy. Jednostki te nie odbiegają w zasadzie wyglądem od normalnych Oddanych, poza faktem, że praktycznie zawsze, dookoła nich, na nich, a nawet w nich, wędrują całe chmary owadów. Konkretnych gatunków oraz ich funkcji, nie zliczyłby nawet człowiek mający wieczność. Najpopularniejsze jednak i najbardziej uciążliwe są owady kąsające, które rozprowadzają różne choroby przez swoje ugryzienia, oraz tak zwanych samobójców. Ten rodzaj insektów, po prostu wchodzi pod nogi żołnierzy, a czasami także na ich ciała i po prostu daje się zabić, albo sam pozbawia się życia, uwalniając w ten sposób, plamę kwasów i innych żrących substancji, a czasem także gazy biologiczne, które niszczą sprzęt wojskowy, wliczając w to buty, pancerze, a nawet broń obrońców, a kiedy trafią na odkrytą powierzchnie, także ich ciała. To sprawia Insektonoścy, chociaż bardzo rzadko obecni przy szturmach są realnym zagrożeniem dla armii, która musi się z nimi zmagać. Zwykle jednak wykorzystuje się ich podczas obrony, własnych okopów czy też miast. Nie jest to decyzja nieuzasadniona. Chociaż armia owadów, która kroczy wraz z Insektonością, jest bez wątpienia skuteczna zarówno w łamaniu morale jak i uśmiercaniu wrogów, to znacznie lepiej sprawdza się, kiedy wróg wpada prosto do okopu, będącego siedliskiem tych właśnie istot. Nie ma nic gorszego niż rój owadów atakujących podczas walki wręcz z wrogiem, no chyba że Insektonośca dostanie się do tunelu, kopanego pod liniami frontu. Wówczas jeden w zupełności wystarcza, na cały oddział przeciwników, którzy nagle zostają zaatakowani, przez napierający zewsząd rój owadów. Problemem jest również zmaganie się z Insektonoścami w miastach, gdzie mogą oni zapewniać potężne wsparcie innym walczącym. Drugą formą, w jaką przemienić może się Oddany jest Wybraniec. Proces zostawania Wybrańcem nie jest do końca zrozumiały, nawet dla członków Paktu. Ciało oddanego przestaje pęcznieć, a zaczyna chudnąć. W tym czasie przybiera on na masie mięśniowej praktycznie całego ciała. Jego skóra staje się zielona, twarz ulega deformacji, a na całym ciele występują różnego rodzaju mutacje. Proces ten może trwać od kilku godzin, do kilku tygodni, podczas których wojownik przeżywa ogromne cierpienie i praktycznie nie nadaje się do walki. Następnie udaje się on do zbrojmistrza Paktu, by uzyskać nowe, lepsze wyposażenie. Zbrojmistrzami najczęściej zostają inni Wybrańcy. Wojownik staje się prawdziwym niszczycielem na polu walki. Nie rzadko otrzymuje on do dyspozycji osobisty bolter, a praktycznie zawsze dzierży ostrze zarazy, którego boją się nawet weterani Gwardii Imperialnej. Wybrańcy to widok bardzo rzadki na polach frontów, nie tylko dlatego że bardzo niewielu ludzi nimi zostaje, ale też dlatego że dowódcy, którymi nierzadko są inni Wybrańcy, wolą mieć tą elitę u swego boku i zamiast marnować ich potencjał na tępą szarże, używają ich w czasie szturmów na miasta, fortece i inne centra dowodzenia wrogiej armii. Wybrańcy stanowią rdzeń armii Paktu, są też bardzo mocno związani z Nurglem. Paradoksalnie przez te dwa czynniki, znacznie częściej można ich spotkać w czasie ataku na miasta kontrolowane przez Pakt, czy kiedy następuje przełamanie przez linie obrony heretyków. Rzadko zdarza się by posłanie dobrze wyposażonych Wybrańców, nie było wystarczającym rozwiązaniem. Wracając jednak do sił cywilnych, które są stosunkowo rzadko spotykane na polach walki, przechodzimy do Kaznodziejów. Jest to ostatnia już opisywana szerzej funkcja Wiary. Kaznodzieją może zostać praktycznie każdy Wierny, jeśli tylko wykaże się odpowiednim zapałem i determinacją. Kaznodzieja ma w zasadzie bardzo podobną funkcje do Kreatora, z tą tylko różnicą, że nigdy nie jest on psionikiem. Bardzo trafnym porównaniem byłoby także postawienie go jako kapłana Ministorum. Wielu członków Paktu, bardzo błędnie, uważa że Kaznodzieja ma łatwą pracę, przez co tak wielu chce nimi zostać. Ci którym uda się jednak przejść bardzo rygorystyczne szkolenia, szybko przekonują się że jest inaczej. Kaznodzieja ma cały wachlarz zadań, z których proste nawoływanie do skuteczniejszej pracy, u robotników w fabrykach kultu, czy też na frontach, to najprostsze zajęcia ze wszystkich. Zadaniem tych kapłanów, jest nie tylko pilnowanie by nowo wcieleni do kultu ludzie, nie utracili wiary w słuszność swej decyzji, albo co gorsza nie wszczęli buntu. Takie zabiegi są konieczne bardzo rzadko. Kaznodzieje skupiają się głównie na wykonywaniu pracy, której zwykły wierny nie podoła. Nanoszą święte runy, na broń i amunicje używaną później przez kultystów, odmawiają litanie i okadzają specyficznymi gazami, budynki i pojazdy, a także, z pomocą Wiernych, wytwarzają specjalne chemikalia, wykorzystywane następnie przez artylerzystów, w czasie ich misji niesienia darów Pana Rozkładu. Na dodatek, z powodu częstych braków wśród Kreatorów, w raczkujących osiedlach, to na barkach kaznodziejów, spoczywa obowiązek przyzywania i tworzenia Ogrodników i ich ogrodów. Chociaż potrafią oni tego dokonać, proces powstawania takich istot, jak i samych ogrodów trwa dziesiątki razy dłużej, niż w przypadku dzieci Kreacji. Jak więc widać, Kaznodzieja Paktu, wcale nie jest łatwą funkcją. Bardzo trudno jest zostać Kaznodzieją, jeszcze trudniej nim być. Podsumowując Wiara, to zarówno rzesze świadomych wojowników, którzy często są także wykorzystywani do obrony miast i innych osiedli Paktu, a także sami "obywatele" którzy dniem i nocą pracują, aby Pakt mógł istnieć i spełniać się w swej roli niesienia darów Papy, do wszystkich istot w galaktyce. Plaga Niewierni (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Niewierni (czasy walk o Pristine Secundus) Pożeracz (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Pożeracz Nosiciel Plagi (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Nosiciel Plagi Kościany Wojownik (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Kościany Wojownik Nazwą tą przyjęło się określać, wszystkich zarówno, byłych członków Paktu, którzy w jakiś sposób obrazili Władce Plag, lub niewiernych którzy odrzucili dary Papy, lecz ich dusze nie mogą zaznać spokoju i teraz w swych ropiejących, trawionych zgnilizną ciałach, przemierzają pola bitwy, szukając przebaczenia i łaski Nurgla. Oczywiście od reguły znajdą się wyjątki i w szeregach Plagi, można znaleźć także takich, którzy w zasłudze za swe poświęcenie zostali wynagrodzeni nieśmiertelnością i dowodzą teraz zastępami plagi, wskazując wszystkim pozostałym drogę do doskonałości. Są to bardzo rzadkie przypadki, jednak to one budzą zwykle największą grozę, na polu bitwy. Plaga pełni w Pakcie głównie rolę mięsa armatniego, to też nikt nie przejmuje się ile istnień z jej szeregów polegnie na jakimś szturmie, bo każdy doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że istot tych nigdy nie braknie. Tak samo wygląda sytuacja w przypadku ataku członków Wiary, a stratami dowódcy zaczynają się przejmować tak naprawdę, dopiero kiedy na pole walki ma wkroczyć Kreacja. Zdarza się to niezwykle rzadko, bo niewiele jest w sektorze armii zorganizowanych na tyle dobrze, żeby dać skuteczny opór, połączonym siłom Plagi i Wiary. Kiedy jednak już Kreacja dokonuje ataku, każdy wie że to koniec wojny. Plaga ma pewien problem. Ponieważ w jej szeregach istnieje w zasadzie tylko jeden rodzaj jednostek, które są istotne dla przywódców Paktu, nie istnieje tu żaden ściśle określony łańcuch dowodzenia. Najlepiej będzie więc, opisać je według częstotliwości pojawiania się na polu bitwy i tak przechodzimy do pierwszych jednostek czyli Niewiernych. Ten termin przysługuje wszystkim żołnierzom, czy też zwykłym cywilom Imperium, którzy odmówili przyjęcia darów od Papy Nurgla, na skutek czego zostali zabici, a następnie zarażeni, lub jeszcze za życia pogryzieni przez innych Niewiernych. W praktyce Niewierni są tak naprawdę, ludźmi zarażonymi Plagą Niewiary. To właśnie od tej choroby z resztą, wzięła się nazwa całej grupy. Co ciekawe, wśród Niewiernych raz na jakiś czas zdarzy się jednostka, która zachowa cząstkę swej pamięci, zdolności, czy może nawet świadomości i będzie potrafiła posługiwać się bronią. Co prawda posługiwać się to bardzo dużo powiedziane, taka osoba po prostu wystawi broń przed siebie i będzie naciskała spust, bez względu na to czy będzie miała amunicje w magazynku, czy też nie. Jest to jednak bardzo rzadki widok. Zwykle Niewierni są po prostu, niekończącą się, biegnącą przed siebie, masą przegniłych ciał, które marzą o tym by zabijać dla swego wskrzesiciela. Chociaż poza polem walki są praktycznie bezużyteczni, bo nie dość że agresywni, to jeszcze zbyt nierozgarnięci, by wykonywać nawet najprostsze czynności, to bardzo często miasta, zwłaszcza ule, dosłownie się od nich roją. Wynika to głównie z faktu, że taka "żywa" tarcze nie tylko przydaje się w czasie obrony. Drugimi w kwestii liczebności na polu walki są Pożeracze. Tym rodzajem potwora zostają członkowie Paktu, którzy w jakiś sposób znieważyli Papę Nurgla, chociaż można nim zostać także, jeśli znieważy się Kreatora. Z grup społecznych lojalistów, Pożeraczami zostają najczęściej ludzie gnuśni, którzy cały swój czas poświęcali na bezczynne siedzenie w jednym miejscu i zaspokajanie wyłącznie najprostszych potrzeb naturalnych, najczęściej wyłączając prokreacje. Zostali więc oni po śmierci, a często nawet za życia, przemienieni w ohydne monstra, których jedynym celem jest pożeranie zwłok. Pożeracze czują bezustanny głód, jednakże zapach i smak trucizn, jakie noszą w sobie Wierni, zdaje się ich odrzucać, natomiast ludzie zdrowi są dla nich posiłkiem, dla których bez wahania ryzykują życie. W odróżnieniu od Niewiernych, nie chcą oni zarażać, a jedynie pożerać. Tak naprawdę, każdy z nich to tykająca bomba zegarowa. Karmiony przez Wiernych, rozszarpanymi na strzępy ludźmi, którzy nie odrodzą się już jako Niewierni, zaczynają co raz bardziej obrastać, lecz już nie w tłuszcz, ale w fałdy skórne. Zwykle skóra jest zbyt gęsta i nie raz po prostu odpada całymi płatami, pod wpływem własnego ciężaru. Pożeraczom zdaje się to jednak nie przeszkadzać. Najważniejsza w całym jego ciele, jest fałda brzuszna, pod którą składowany jest ogromny, będący niegdyś żołądkiem, zbiornik gazów i kwasów, wytwarzanych podczas trawienia. Z czasem kwasy żołądkowe zastępują nawet krew, a praktycznie każdy Pożeracz ma ich w swojej krwi stężenie dość duże, by to stanowiło zagrożenie, nawet dla opancerzonej istoty. Co ważne kiedy Pożeracz zostanie wystawiony na pole bitwy i raz zwietrzy zapach zdrowych ludzi, przed marszem w ich kierunku nie zatrzyma ich nawet pocisk, który rozerwie na strzępy jego dość małą głowę. Kiedy jednak tylko Pożeracz znajdzie się zbyt blisko zdrowych ludzi, eksploduje, w potężnej fali, krwi, żółci, wnętrzności, trupiego jadu i kości, które mogły być zarówno elementami jego ciała, co niestrawionym pokarmem. Jest na polu bitwy coś, co nawet weterana przyprawi o odruch wymiotny, coś czego obawia się każdy wojownik Imperatora, nie dlatego że są tak niebezpieczni, ale dlatego że każdy może zostać jednym z nich. Nosiciele Zarazy czyli narodzeni z zranionych nożami zarazy lojaliści, obecnie maszerujący w demonicznych szeregach armii Władcy Plag. Istoty te powolnie maszerują przed siebie, by swymi ostrzami ranić, ciąć i zarażać każdą tkankę, by korodować, niszczyć i rozprzestrzeniać wszystko, co niesie ze sobą Papa Nurgle. Ich liczba maleje i rośnie wraz z postępem każdej kampanii. Podczas pierwszych ataków Plagi, istot tych praktycznie się nie widuje, dopiero po starciach z Oddanymi i Wybrańcami Wiary ich liczba zaczyna rosnąć. Zwykle pod koniec kampanii, liczba tych istot jest równa z liczbą Pożeraczy, jakie występują na polu walki, a w przypadku ożywionej defensywy, kiedy przeciwnik próbuje kontrataków, Nosicieli może być więcej niż tych istot. Ostatnią już, najrzadszą widywaną na polu walki formą wojownika, jest Kościany Wojownik, zwany też Kościanym Rycerzem, lub Kościanym Czempionem. Te już w zasadzie pół-demony, są w rzeczywistości Wybrańcami, którzy dostąpili zaszczytu bycia naznaczonymi przez samego Nurgla. Kościany Rycerz posiada całą swoją wiedze, doświadczenie i świadomość jaką miał za życia. Jest jednak o wiele potężniejszy, nie tylko ze względu na fakt, że demoniczne moce dają mu ogromne wsparcie, ale także słuchają się go wszystkie dzieci rozkładu. Wszystko to sprawia, że Kościani nierzadko zajmują stanowiska w sztabie wojsk Paktu. Taki dowódca może połączyć się mentalnie, z każdym dzieckiem Plagi, które szuka odkupienia i widzieć jego oczami, daje mu to przewagę taktyczną i wgląd w pole bitwy, o jakim dowódcy wielu innych ras mogą jedynie pomarzyć. Nie mają oni żadnego określonego schematu uzbrojenia. Jedni będą posiadali wyłącznie broń do walki w zwarciu inni tylko do walki na dystans. Wiadome jest jednak jedno. W przypadku zetknięcia się z ich ostrzami, kolcami, czy też litą amunicją karabinów, która, podobnie jak cała reszta wymienionych wcześniej rzeczy, potrafi skorodować wszystko w co trafi, a żywą tkankę doprowadzić do natychmiastowego obumarcia, lepiej zastrzelić się na miejscu, jeśli nie chce się zostać Nosicielem Zarazy. Podsumowując Plaga to bardzo liczebna i bez wątpienia potrzebna grupa w Pakcie, chociaż jest pogardzana i nieszanowana, ze względu na fakt, jak powstaje większość jej sługusów, chociaż jak pokazuje przykład Kościanego Wojownika, od tej reguły są bardzo nieliczne wyjątki. Kwestia przywództwa W opisach wojska sporo jest mówienia o tym, że niektórzy przedstawiciele kultu, jak chociażby wybrańcy, mają bardzo szeroki wachlarz kompetencji i nierzadko zostają dowódcami armii. Jak więc dokładnie wygląda sprawa awansu, i jak wygląda łańcuch dowodzenia w szeregach Paktu Zgnilizny? Jest to bardzo prosty mechanizm, działający na zasadzie zaufania i oddania dla sprawy. Na czele Paktu Zgnilizny stoi Zorin, arcyheretyk a także jedyny nosiciel tytułu Ojca Plagi. Cały łańcuch dowodzenia w Pakcie, przypomina jedną wielką strukturę rodzinną. Zorin jako ojciec, wybiera swoich dowódców, to on decyduje kto znajdzie się w jego świcie i jakimi dokładnie sprawami będzie się zajmował. Takich ludzi nazywa się Synami bądź Córkami, w zależności od płci wysoko postawionego przywódcy. W zależności od wysokości tej rangi może to być Starszy Syn, Syn, lub Młodszy Syn. W przypadku podbijanych przez Pakt światów, Zorin wytypowuje spośród ludzi posłanych na kampanie, Najstarszego Syna zwykle wybiera go dopiero po kampanii, aby uniknąć w ten sposób spisków i śmierci we własnych szeregach. Synem lub Córką, może zostać praktycznie każdy członek Wiary, bez względu na to czy jest prostym Wiernym, czy Kaznodzieją, a także Kreator. Naturalnie w przypadku Wiary największe szanse na zostanie Synami mają ci którzy już udowodnili swoją niezłomność, czyli właśnie Wybrańcy i Kaznodzieje, chociaż znany jest przypadek kiedy Synem został Wierny. Następnym stopniem drabiny zarówno wojennej jak i społecznej, gdyż wspomniany podział obowiązuje także w strukturach cywilnych, są Wnuczęta i Wnuczki. Taki podział, chociaż nie raz bawił Imperialnych dowódców, na przykład w sytuacji gdy jakiś mieszkaniec nazywał się "Starszym Wnuczkiem fabryki", co w żargonie Paktu oznaczało że najpewniej jest jej kierownikiem, gdyż Synowie przewodzą nie pojedynczym zakładom, ale całym kompleksom. Tak samo jak w przypadku Synów, tak i tutaj panuje podział na Starszych Wnuczków, Wnuczków i Młodszych Wnuczków. W praktyce pełny łańcuch dowodzenia armii, w odniesieniu do stopni Imperialnych wygląda następująco: - Najstarszy Syn - odpowiednik Lorda Generała w Gwardii. To on sprawuje władzę nad planetą po jej zdobyciu i zwykle od samego początku ma decydujący głos w radzie wojennej Paktu. - Starszy Syn - odpowiednik zwykłego Generała. Ponieważ Pakt ma taktykę bardzo podobną do Kriegan, ludzi z tych stopniem wcale nie brakuje. - Syn - odpowiednik Pułkownika. Ci ludzie to w zasadzie pierwsze jednostki frontowe Paktu, które chociaż rzadko, to można spotkać na polu bitwy. - Młodszy Syn - odpowiednik Majora. - Starszy Wnuczek - odpowiednik Kapitana. - Wnuczek - odpowiednik Sierżanta. - Młodszy Wnuczek - odpowiednik Kaprala. W strukturze wojsk kultu rozkładu, jest jedna funkcja wyjęta spod normalnego systemu, którą jest tak zwany Kościany Wojownik wywodzący się z Plagi. W czasie wojny mają oni zakres kompetencji porównywalny z Pułkownikiem, a czasami nawet Generałem, jeśli Pakt cierpi na niedostatek oficerów. Nigdy nie schodzą oni jednak z pola walki, dlatego kiedy wojna dobiegnie końca, są zabierani na statek, gdzie oczekują na wymarsz na kolejną wojnę. Park Maszynowy Hertek (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Hertek Paktu Valkyrie (Pakt Zgnilizny).JPG|Valkyrie Paktu Jak każda armia przystosowana do prowadzenia wojny okopowej, Pakt Zgnilizny dysponuje potężnym wsparciem pancernym, a także bardzo szerokim wachlarzem jednostek w swoim parku maszynowym. Dniem i nocą setki tysięcy wyznawców Paktu, pracują w potężnych manufaktoriach, gdzie produkują broń, pancerze, amunicje, ale przede wszystkim właśnie machiny wojenne, które potem sieja strach w sercach wrogów Nurgla. Dla tych którzy myślą, że jednoczesna produkcja uzbrojenia dla niezliczonych zastępów wiernych, czempionów i innych jednostek Wiary, które biorą udział w kampaniach, oraz pojazdów będzie dla zakładów zbyt wielkim obciążeniem, czeka niemiła niespodzianka. Według szacunków uzbrojenie dla piechoty, stanowi zaledwie dziesięć procent całości sprzętu produkowanego w zakładach, kolejne dwadzieścia pięć to pojazdy a pozostałe sześćdziesiąt pięć to amunicja i chemikalia, potrzebne do ich prawidłowego działania. Przez wzgląd na fakt, że Pakt buduje na praktycznie każdym podbitym świecie, przekształca wielkie miasta w kompleksy fabryczne, a czasami buduje całe kompleksy od zera, ten kto chce z nim walczyć, musi się liczyć z tym, że czeka go walka z dobrze zaopatrzoną i uzbrojoną armią fanatycznie oddanych, nieulękłych nawet w obliczu śmierci, wyznawców. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do samych jednostek bojowych warto wspomnieć o tych, którzy te maszyny produkują, albo chociaż sprawują piecze nad ich produkcją, czyli Hertekach Paktu. Ci ludzie zostali wyszkoleni przez samego Zorina, w kwestii budowy plugawych konstruktów, takich jak chociażby emitery zabójczego gazu, a także budowy wszystkich pojazdów, jakie obecnie znajdują się na wyposażeniu Paktu. Większość Herteków pracuje w fabrykach, najczęściej jako ich zarządcy, z powodu braków w kadrze normalnych mechanicus. Lepiej żeby jeden wykwalifikowany człowiek kontrolował całość, tym samym co raz lepiej szkoląc swoich podwładnych niż marnował się tworząc pojedyncze egzemplarze, podczas gdy reszta będzie zawodna. Postęp w zdolnościach konstrukcyjnych mechanicus Paktu, widać z każdą kolejną kampanią. Podczas gdy w czasie pierwszych starć z wojskami Paktu, zwiady nie raz wykrywały, że wrogie maszyny potrafią same z siebie eksplodować w długiego ostrzału, teraz praktycznie się to nie zdarza, a wiele heretyckich jednostek, za sprawą run i mrocznych błogosławieństw, połączonych z doprowadzoną do poziomu prawdziwego świata kuźni maszynerią, jest nie raz skuteczniejsza od normalnych jednostek Imperialnych. Chociaż najwięcej zdradzieckich mechanicus przebywa w tej chwili na Pestilentie, czyli kwaterze głównej paktu, to mrocznych adeptów można odnaleźć na praktycznie każdym świecie, gdzie nogę postawiły wojska Paktu. Skoro już wiadomo kto konkretnie buduje zabójcze konstrukty Chaosu, warto poświęcić czas na same pojazdy jakimi dysponują wyznawcy Chaosu z sektora Morbus, zaczynając od pojazdów latających. Siły Paktu nie mają na swym wyposażeniu zbyt wielu samolotów typu Valkyrie, w zasadzie nie są to nawet podstawowe typy tych maszyn ale kanonierki Pomsta, których głównym celem jest bombardowanie daleko wysuniętych celów przeciwnika. Chociaż bez wątpienia bardzo przydatne, głównie z powodu "zbicia" jednostek artyleryjskich w czasie wojny okopowej, Valkyrie są używane niezwykle rzadko. Ich obecność jest jednym z pierwszych zwiastunów nadchodzącej potęgi Paktu. Dowódcy Imperialni z sektora Morbus i okolic wiedzą już, że jeśli w walce z siłami Ojca Plagi, na niebie pojawiają się te maszyny, niebawem do wojny przystąpią także wojska Kreacji. Głównym powodem dla którego Pakt stosuje ten rodzaj maszyn jest właśnie zapewnienie wsparcia siłom Kreacji. Ponieważ jeden Ogrodnik dla Paktu warty jest tyle co cały pluton Wiernych, jego dowódcy dołożą wszelkich starań, by stracić ich jak najmniej, a jednym z sposobów na ograniczenie strat, jest właśnie zniszczenie, a raczej poważne przerzedzenie artylerii wroga. Pojazdy lekkie Paktu Sentinel (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Sentinele Paktu Chimera (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Chimera Paktu Banewolf (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Banewolf Paktu Pakt posiada bardzo szeroki wachlarz jednostek, zarówno lekkich jak i ciężkich, przy czym tych drugich można spotkać zdecydowanie więcej niż tych pierwszych, nie oznacza to jednak że jednostki lekkie nie są ważne, dla machiny wojennej Ojca Plagi. Wręcz przeciwnie, Zorin bardzo ceni sobie szeroki wachlarz działań, jaki oferują owe jednostki. Zaczynając od najmniejszych jednostek Paktu jakimi są Sentinele. Tak, pomimo lubowania się w prowadzeniu wojny okopowej Pakt Zgnilizny posiada te maszyny na swoim wyposażeniu, głównie ze względu na duży wachlarz wyposażenia w jaki mogą zostać uzbrojone. Paradoksalnie te niewielkie jednostki bojowe, są najczęściej produkowanymi ze wszystkich pojazdów lekkich Paktu. Wykorzystywane zarówno do patrolowania ulic czy też większych obszarów kompleksów fabrycznych, Sentinele mogą być z równym powodzeniem wykorzystywane na froncie. Nie wykorzystuje się ich jednak w atakach bezpośrednich na linie umocnień wroga. Zwykle czekają one niedaleko linii dział artyleryjskich, uzbrojone w wyrzutnie rakiet, by w razie ataków z powietrza, móc szybko zareagować i wesprzeć obronę przeciwlotniczą w działaniach. Czasami gdy już armii Paktu uda się przebić przez linie obrony przeciwnika, Sentinele są rzucane uzbrojone w ciężkie boltery i lance laserowe by poszerzyć wyłom i zaatakować tyły wrogiej armii, która najczęściej rozpoczyna wtedy odwrót. Kolejnymi i chyba najrzadziej widywanymi jednostkami bojowymi Paktu są Chimery. W zasadzie nie można o nich powiedzieć zbyt wiele. Zwykle używa się ich do transportu amunicji i zaopatrzenia na linie frontu, jednak z tym zadaniem równie dobrze, a nierzadko lepiej radzą sobie jednostki cywilne, osłaniane przez drużyny Sentinelów. Większość Chimer jakie są odnajdywane przez wojska Paktu, jest praktycznie natychmiast przerabiana w kolejny typ maszyn na liście. Owym typem jest nic innego jak Banewolf. Te maszyny chociaż widywane o wiele częściej od Chimer i tak nie są w stanie liczebnością wyprzedzić wszędobylskiego Sentinela. Rzadko używane przy atakach na wrogie linie umocnień, za to doskonale sprawdzające się w walkach miejskich. Banewolf'y uzbrojone w swe potężne miotacze toksycznych związków, bywają równie zabójcze co cała armia zwykłych żołnierzy Paktu, szczególnie we wspomnianych już terenach miejskich. W zasadzie nie istnieje skuteczna metoda walki z tym pojazdem. Ponieważ jego zdecydowaną większość zajmuje potężny zbiornik z szybko ulatniającymi się trującymi związkami. Trudno powiedzieć czy gorzej dla obrońców jest w chwili kiedy Banewolf oblewa wszystko dookoła swymi płynami biologicznymi, czy w chwili kiedy pęka jego zbiornik, uwalniając je wszystkie na raz. Czasami wojska Paktu celowo puszczają te pojazdy na pewne zniszczenie, by usunąć lepiej ufortyfikowanych przeciwników, za pomocą zabójczych gazów, które uwolnią się przy rozszczelnieniu zbiornika. Pojazdy ciężkie Paktu Malcador podstawowy (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Malcador Paktu Malcador Defender (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Malcador Defender Paktu Hydra (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Hydra Paktu Basilisk (Pakt Zgnilizny).jpg|Basilisk Paktu Jak już wspomniałem Pakt dysponuje także bardzo licznymi maszynami ciężkimi, które doskonale sprawdzają się w prowadzonym przez niego typie działań wojennych. Tym razem bez określonego porządku, zaczynamy od czołgu ciężkiego typu Malcador. Jednostka ta znalazła się na wyposażeniu Paktu głównie dlatego, że na podbitym świecie, w magazynach były setki tego rodzaju maszyn. Zorin bardzo szybko przestudiował schematy konstrukcyjne pojazdu i niedługo potem produkcja maszyny ruszyła na pełną skalę, najpierw na Pestilentie, a potem na każdym świecie podbitym przez Pakt. Co ciekawe chociaż siły zdrajców mogą tworzyć pojazdy typu Leman Russ, całkowicie porzuciły jego produkcje, uznając Malcadora za czołg lepszy. Wynika to głównie z faktu jego lepszego opancerzenia i o wiele niżej osadzonej wieży, dzięki czemu podstawowy typ pojazdu, jest o wiele trudniejszy do trafienia w trakcie ataku frontalnego, nawet ze swoją mniejszą prędkością. A ponieważ kultyści dysponują doskonałym wsparciem przeciwlotniczym, jedyne czego muszą się obawiać to ostrzał artyleryjski wroga. Tutaj Malcador jest bardziej narażony na atak, głównie za sprawą swej długości, nadrabia to jednak ilością dział i swoją ładownością. Zdrajcy posiadają też na swym wyposażeniu typ Defender, który podobnie jak w Imperium, tak i tutaj występuje w znacznie większych ilościach od typu podstawowego i jest bardzo często używany, w atakach na mocno ufortyfikowane pozycję wroga, z którymi świetnie sobie radzi, głównie za sprawą działa Demolisher, które idealnie nadaje się do kruszenia bunkrów wroga. Pakt na swym wyposażeniu posiada także pojazdy Hydra. Ten fakt nie powinien dziwić nikogo, w końcu ktoś kto produkuje basiliski i chimery, nie może nie posiadać tej maszyny na swym wyposażeniu. Tak naprawdę mechanicus największy problem w produkcji Hydry, mają w jej systemie namierzania. Automatyczny system celowniczy, jest nie raz wyzwaniem, nawet dla doświadczonych adeptus mechanicus. Zorin znalazł na to bardzo proste rozwiązanie. Zastąpił ducha maszyny demonem, który celuje i prowadzi równie skuteczny ostrzał na każdy latający cel wroga. Hydra Paktu Zgnilizny jest o tyle lepsza od Imperialnej, że sama rozpozna, namierzy i rozpocznie ostrzał wrogiego celu, a jedyne czym musi martwić się załoga to amunicja. Ostatnimi pojazdami jakie musiały się tutaj pojawić są oczywiście basiliski, czyli najczęściej wykorzystywane pojazdy Paktu. W zasadzie nie można o nich napisać nic interesującego. Podobnie jak normalne basiliski zalewają one wrogów ścianą pocisków, a każdy kto chce posłać ludzi pod ogień ich luf, musi liczyć się pogodzić z faktem że widzi tych ludzi ostatni raz. W zasadzie jedyną różnicą tych basilisków od Imperialnych, poza plugawymi runami, które zdobią ich pancerze oczywiście, jest amunicja. Kiedy wroga piechota rozpoczyna szturm, często dowódcy kompanii pancernych Paktu, nakazują użycie pocisków biologicznych wypełnionych zabójczymi gazami, które nawet w mały stężeniu powodują bardzo poważne obrażenia. Żniwiarz Plagi thumb|400px|Jeden ze Żniwiarzy Plagi PaktuJest to jednostka pancerna tak nietypowa i zabójcza, że warto jej poświęcić chwilę. Jako jedna z naprawdę nielicznych band Nurgla, dzieci Zorina otrzymały wspaniały dar w postaci aż trzech tego typu jednostek, ale czym konkretnie jest Żniwiarz Plagi? Jest to splugawiony Baneblade, naznaczony przez samego papę Nurgla. W czasie ataku na Pestilentie w głębokich poziomach głównej iglicy ula, tworzący nowy ogrody Kreatorzy, znaleźli zamknięty, najprawdopodobniej zapomnianych setki la temu magazyn, a w nim aż trzy czołgi typu Baneblade. Takie znalezisko zostało uznane za prawdziwy cud i wielki dar samego Nurgla. Pojazdy zostały przekształcone przez kreatorów właśnie w Żniwiarze Plagi, które do dziś są zmorą każdego Imperialnego obrońcy. Wystarczy że jedna z tych maszyn pojawi się na polu bitwy, a praktycznie każda linia obrony załamuje się niemalże natychmiast. Uzbrojony w potężne działo ropne, strzelające strumieniem ohydnych wydzielin, może masakrować całe kompanie piechoty, pojedynczym wystrzałem. Pojazdy trafione głównym działem niemal natychmiast korodują i rozpadają się. O wiele gorzej jest jednak z załogą. Ludzie trafieni wydzieliną plagi dosłownie rozpadają się na kawałki. Skóra pokrywa się dziesiątkami potężnych wrzodów które eksplodują wywołując potworny ból, skóra odchodzi całymi płatami, a mięso ludzkie które spadnie na ziemie, już i tak jest całkowicie obumarłe i przegniłe. Znacznie gorszy los czeka jednak tych, którzy zostaną schwytani przez wyznawców Paktu. Wrzuceni do dwóch potężnych zbiorników toksycznych substancji, umierają w potwornych męczarniach, by w końcu stać się amunicją dla potężnego działa. Tych głupców którzy ośmielą się podejść do pojazdu na odległość podłożenia ładunków wybuchowych czeka nie tylko chmura żrącego gazu, ale także spotkanie z całym zastępem Nurglinów, które czają się we wnętrzu i dookoła pojazdu, tylko czekając, na okazję do ataku na wrogów Papy Nurgla. Cała reszta dział pojazdu nie odstaje zbytnio od standardowego wyposażenia Baneblade'a, z tą tylko różnicą, że naznaczony runami Nurgla pancerz, chociaż wygląda na przegniły i zniszczony, jest tak naprawdę o wiele wytrzymalszy niż standardowa płyta o takiej samej grubości, głównie za sprawą opieki mrocznych sił. Podsumowując Pakt Zgnilizny posiada bardzo potężne wsparcie parku maszynowego, który doskonale sprawdza się zarówno w prowadzeniu długiej wojny okopowej, jak i w czasie oblężeń miast i fortec wroga, a także obrony własnych domów, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. Podsumowanie W całości Pakt Zgnilizny to jedna wielka sprawnie zarządzana machina wojenna, prowadzona przez wizjonera oddanego swej sprawie, który bez zawahania poświęciłby własne życie, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba w imię swego ukochanego Papy Nurgla. Sam Zorin jest bardzo często widywany wśród swoich poddanych i lubiany, głównie ze względu na to że nie wywyższa się i w przeciwieństwie do praktycznie każdego lidera kultu w galaktyce, zawsze podkreśla oddanie istocie wyższej czyli w tym wypadku, Panowi Rozkładu. Sami członkowie Paktu to bardzo oddana, szanująca się nawzajem społeczność, szczególnie dbająca o swoich poddanych. Każdy z jej członków czuje się jak część wielkiej rodziny, którą zresztą jest co bardzo dobrze widać, na przykładzie stopni w armii. Chociaż Pakt wydaje się być potężny, należy pamiętać że jest to tylko i wyłącznie siła jednego sektora, która będzie miała bardzo poważne kłopoty kiedy tylko Imperium upora się z resztą nękających go problemów. Jak na razie jednak, Imperialni obrońcy sektora Morbus nie mogą liczyć na wsparcie z zewnątrz, z powodu narastających problemów całego Imperium.Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Chaos